


Harry's Pet: Voldemort

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests... But its not the Dark Lord Voldemort! Just a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Pet: Voldemort

**A/N: Just had a sudden idea. Just a short one shot!**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat on a swing in the park near Privet Drive, brooding. He was frustrated with his friends Ron and Hermione for just writing a few empty letters, not really giving any details as to where they were, just that they were together. His only consolation was the letters from Sirius who told him a lot about his parents as well as a few details about his heritage and duties as the Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. Harry's brooding was interrupted by a small kitten landing on his lap. Harry smiled slightly at the kitten before looking around for the owner of the kitten, but found no one.

"Who do you belong to?" Harry asked as he tried to pet it. "OUCH! You bloody menace!" Harry shouted as the kitten scratched his hand.

The kitten just looked at him lazily flicking its tail. Harry tried to lift the kitten down from his lap, but only got a few more scratches and bites from the kitten for his troubles.

"What do you want? I have to get ho,e. So you can get off me now or I can just stand up and let you fall down." Harry said to the kitten which did not give any indication that it understood Harry.

When Harry tried to stand after a few more attempts to lift the kitten down and getting even more scratches, the kitten just clung to his jeans before it made its way up to Harry's shoulders which was very painful to Harry.

"You are not going to leave me in peace, I guess. Well, might as well keep you till you find someone else to bother." Harry said resigned. "I can only hope my Hedwig can chase you off!" Harry muttered.

A short walk and Harry arrived at his Aunt's house. He made his way up to his room and closed the door behind him. Hedwig hooted when she saw the kitten on Harry's shoulders.

"Hedwig darling, can you try to make this bloody menace get off me?" Harry asked the jealous owl. Hedwig was really scary when she wanted to be and she tried every one of her scare tactics except for harming it at the kitten who just watched Hedwig yawning now and then, not making any move to get off its perch on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig finally gave up and looked at Harry sorrowfully.

"I guess we are stuck with him then. Don't worry sweetheart. You are still my favorite." Harry said making Hedwig brighten up and flew down to Harry's other shoulder.

"So, if he's going to stay with us, I guess we have to name him." Harry said before listing many names, each of which Hedwig just rejected.

"How about Voldemort? The bastard never leaves me alone and I keep getting hurt. This menace is also similar that he is not leaving me and keeps scratching me even when I tried to pet him." Harry said looking at Hedwig who looked to be considering the name before she hooted with a nod.

"Voldemort it is, then. I am going to love everyone's reaction." Harry said cackling slightly.

A few days later, fourteen people making up the Advanced Guard with Remus Lupin and Alastor Mad-eye Moody, picked Harry up from his Aunt's home and took him to the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. Harry was sent upstairs immediately as there was a meeting going on.

After catching up with his friends and trying to evesdrop, the meeting was over and they were called down for dinner. Harry was surprised by Walburga Balck's screaming and was ecstatic to see his godfather again. The group soon sat down to dinner with Harry sitting in between Sirius and Remus.

The kitten jumped from Harry's shoulder to the table trying to steal food from Harry's plate.

"VOLDEMORT! You Bloody Menace from Hell!" Harry shouted when the kitten scratched his hand as he was trying to pick his food. The reaction around the room was immediate. Everyone flinched and jumped up pulling their wands out.

"Huh? Where?" Sirius asked directing the question to his calm godson.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, where is Voldemort?" Remus asked urgently ignoring the flinches from around the table still looking around for the Dark Lord to appear out of no where in the Order's headquarters.

"Which Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Wh- What do you mean which Voldemort? The Dark Lord Voldemort of course. The one who keeps trying to kill you." Sirius said some what hysterically as everyone else looked at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

"I don't know. You are the ones who should tell me where that bastard is. I was isolated in the muggle world. How should I know where the hell he is?" Harry asked ignoring Mrs. Weasley's admonishment to mind his language.

"Then why did you shout 'Voldemort' so suddenly when we were having a very different conversation?" Sirius asked.

"Oh! You were asking about that. I guess, its natural to get confused. You see, this menace of a kitten found me in the park one day and has refused to go anywhere else. That wouldn't be a problem however, but this menace decided to scratch and bite me anytime I reach out to him, even if it was to pet him. So with Hedwigs help, we decided to name it Voldemort. I guess, I should have introduced you. Sorry for the scare!" Harry said before turning back to his food leaving everyone staring at him open-mouthed.

**A/N: So, how was it?**


End file.
